Forevermore
by Sarah-chan
Summary: In this Tenchi is kinda confused, he can't really decide anything. Is he gay or is he in love with one of the girls? When a guy starts shows interst towards him what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Forevermore   
By:PrincessWashu7  
  
This is going to be my masterpiece! I finally decided to get off my butt and write a fic.This fic will have yaoi and yuri so if you don't like it what are you doing reading this. Of course I don't own Tenchi or any of it's characters, I only wish I did. This takes place after Tenchi destroys Kagato in Tenchi Universe.I changed a bit of the storyline to include that Tenchi has already met Massaki and Funaho. Not directly after but like in between the conclusion, 'kay.^_^ Well, enough talk enjoy the fic, and please no flames at this they will just be laughed at.  
  
// // indincates thoughts  
  
  
  
Tenchi sighed as here walked toward the ship that would take he and his father and grandfather home to earth. He was glad that the whole ordeal was finally over but he knew that he would miss some of the good times he and the others had. He could easily see that Ayeka was upset when she said goodbye to him and he felt a little bad about leaving so soon, but he wanted to go home a try to put his messed up life back together.   
"Tenchi, you seem very absorbed in your thoughts," Granpa said. Tenchi looked over to where grandpa was already seated. " Grandpa, why was I the one chosen to have to fight him?"  
Yosho looked up at his grandson and could tell that part of Tenchi was in pain about having to kill another human. All he could do was hug his grandson like he use to when little Tenchi came and spent the night at the shrine. Whenever Techi came he always had a nightmare and he would come running to his room. Tenchi moved away from him and took a seat by the window. He remained slient until they reached a familar chekpoint. The Captain came in the room and informed them that they need to stay at the checkpoint because of engine trouble." It's funny the trouble just started and we have no idea what caused it." While scratching his head the captain walked away from them. "Just great now were stuck here." Tenchi looked at his Dad though the corner of his eye. No doubt his father would go looking for some young women to flirt with. His Dad was never gonna change. "Sirs, we have aranged rooms for you to sleep in while you are here and the captian of the station would like to meet you so if would follow me." Tenchi quickily followed the captian of the ship. Behind him was his father and grandfather. Tenchi reconizge the station that the were in. It was the same one that Sasami's uncle controlled. Suddenly it came to him that he might see Sagami here. The thought of seeing him again made a blush come to his face. He only blushed because the last time they had met he had been dressed as a school girl. They were led to what Tenchi believed to be the control room. Tenchi looked and reconizge the old man that sat at the highest chair. Unfortunatly for Tenchi there was Sagami standing by the old man's chair. Tenchi swallowed as he walked forward towards them. "So you are the amazing boy who defeated Kagato." The man made a small formal bow to Tenchi. "Um, it is a pleasure to meet you," Tenchi replied. "The pleasure is all mine. While you are here you may call me Kuno. I am Massaki's older brother."   
"So that is why Sasami called you Uncle, but you don't remind me of your sister." Kuno laughed at this remark. "Many people don't believe that we are related but we are. Most people also think that it was probably hell growing up with her, but despite all of that we both grew up very happy." Tenchi couldn't help but start to smile at the story. Then Sagami made his presence known. The moment Tenchi saw Sagami come into view he tried, unsucessfully, not to blush. "May we call you Lord Tenchi? After all it is your title now." Tenchi was distracted for a moment and looked back at Kuno. "You may call me whatever you like," Tenchi replied. "Very well then Lord Tenchi I will have Sagami escort you to your rooms. I have other duties to attend to." Kuno bowed again and left them. "Well," Grandpa spoke,"It is nice to meet you again, Sagami." Sagami bowed and spoke,"Come your rooms are this way." Sagami lead them down five different passage ways before they came to their rooms. "Unfortunatly, several accidents have happened at the same time and more people are staying than usual so two of you will have to share a room and the other will stay in my room with me." Tenchi suddenly got a funny feeling in his stomach. "Well, Tenchi if you don't mind I'm gonna share a room with your Grandpa so you two youngsters can have some fun." Tenchi nearly strangled his father. As if he wasn't already embarassed enough now he had to share a room with Sagami!   
//Mental note to self// Tenchi thought //if I survive this I'm going to kill Dad the second we are home.//   
Tenchi walked behind Sagami as they walked to their room. Tenchi found himself praying that they wouldn't have to stay longer than they had too. "Here we are." Unfortunatly, Tenchi didn't stop in time and he walked right into Sagami. Tenchi tried to grab on to Sagami to keep from falling but he only succeded in bring the taller boy down directly on top of him. So what you had was a very red and embarassed Tenchi under a slightly amused Sagami. For a moment nothing moved until Sagami got up and helped Tenchi to his feet. Tenchi was now too embarassed to even look up at Sagami. He waited for Sagami to say something but he didn't say anything. Suddenly he felt a hand lift up his chin and his eyes met Sagami's. "You don't have to be embarassed Tenchi." Sagami spoke very softely and his hand reached out to wipe away a smudge on Tenchi's cheek. Sagami smiled again at Tenchi and went inside the room. Tenchi couldn't believe what had just happened, but for some reason he felt new feelings that he had never felt before. Tenchi shook his head and took a deep breath before he followed Sagami into the room.  
  
End Part 1  
So who likes it so far? Please review and tell me what you think, and please forgive me for any misspelled words.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Forevermore   
Part 2   
By:PrincessWashu7  
  
Well here I am again with this darn fic. If I wasn't clear before then here it is now. I sort of mixed the the first series with the second. I am now ignoring any rude comments and flames. Really this isn't going to end up as a lemon there is only going to be a little face touching and alot of kisses, but nothing really graphic so don't worry. Now on to the fic.^_^  
  
// //indcates thoughts  
  
  
Tenchi stepped in the room and saw Sagami waiting. The room was small but it had everything it needed. There were two twin beds and a night stand by each bed. Another door stood at the corner to the bathroom. "Tenchi." Sagami's voice broke Tenchi's thought. "A few days ago we had a vistor. I believe she was one of the women that you know." Tenchi turned toward where Sagami was standing, next to the bathroom door. "The lady was small with pink hair..." Sagami didn't get to finish what he was saying before Tenchi interupted. "Little Washu!"   
"Yes, I believe that was her name. Well, a few days ago she came here, but we didn't have any rooms left so I offered her my room. She was very grateful. So grateful that she changed the bathroom." When Sagami opened the door Tenchi was not surprised to see a similar bath like the one Washu had created at home. Only this had a middle size waterfall that gave the bath a forest feeling. "Sagami never under estimate the powers of a genius. Your luckly that little Washu liked you. I'm afraid that you might not be here if she didn't like you." Tenchi turned and found that Sagami was staring at him. Tenchi found himself blushing once again under Sagami's gaze. "Listen Tenchi I have to report back to Kuno but I will be back in about an hour. Why don't you take this time to get cleaned up okay?" Tenchi just nodded his head. He tried to look down to avoid Sagami's gaze. Tenchi once again felt a hand on his face. This time when he looked up Sagami was tenderly brushing a piece of hair out of his face. "Goodbye,Tenchi." With that said Sagami left the room leaving a bright red Tenchi. Tenchi then ran into the bathroom and shut the door his heart beating fast.   
//Why does he keep doing that?//Tenchi thought to himself. He quickly stripped and got into the bath. While searching for the towels he had found a cabniet filled with sake. Not really caring if he got drunk or not he servied himself some. As he sat soaking and drinking he started to think about everything that had happened to him.   
//If Ryo-oki hadn't smashed to earth I never would of met any of the girls. I know Ayeka and Ryoko fight over me but do I really have feelings for either of them. I don't think that I love them in a romantic sense, but I don't think that I could get along without them.// Tenchi then lifted a hand to where Sagami had touched him.//Why does he keep doing that?// Tenchi sighed as he leaned back.//What is he trying to do to me? I mean I might never stop blushing after this is over. I wonder if Ryoko is alright?// As Tenchi's thoughts began to dwell on the girls and the good times they had on earth, for some reason his thoughts once again turned toward Sagami. The older boy would not leave his thoughts.//For some reason it feels like Sagami is trying to flirt with me, but that cannot be the case. // I mean what would Sagami see in him. Another thing was did he like Sagami in a romantic sense? He hated to attmit but Sagami wasn't that bad looking. In fact Tenchi would even dare to call Sagami handsome.// What is happening to me?// Tenchi's thoughts then took a turn for the worse.//I like girls, but when Sagami touchs me I feel this strange fluttering in my heart. Is it possible that I am in love with him?!//   
  
Well how did I do this time. I know a horrid cliffhanger, but I swear I will get the next part out as soon as possible. I'd like to thank Firestarte and Hanyou for reviewing. Please tell me what you think.^_^  



	3. Chapter 3

Forevermore  
Part 3  
by:PrincessWashu7  
  
Hi I'm back again to torment your lives. I know some people think this fic is a little weird but that is the point. Tenchi can't decide who he wants and now Sagami is in the running. Pity Tenchi he is going to be really out of shape after this fic. I don't own these characters, I'm just playing with them a bit.^_^  
// //indicates Tenchi's thoughts  
** **indicates the little voice in Tenchi's head   
  
//What the hell is wrong with me? Why I can't I decide who I want? I mean Ayeka and Ryoko are always fighting each other for me but how do I feel?// "I need love adivce," Tenchi said out loud. "What is troubling you Tenchi?" Tenchi froze when he heard that familar voice. "AAAAAHHHHH!!! Sagami don't sneek up on me like that!" Sagami, like Tenchi, wore nothing but a towel around his waist. The only thing different about Sagami now was that his hair was down and fell framing his face.//What the HELL are you thinking?// Tenchi looked away blushing. Sagami walked over to where Tenchi was sitting and sat down next to him. Tenchi swallowed at how close they were. "Tenchi, do remember what I told you about me the first time we met?" Tenchi thought for a moment and then remembered but the first time they had met Sagami had kissed Tenchi's hand thinking he was a girl. "Yes," Tenchi tried to answer without blushing. "Well, I lied that first time. My past is probably just as depressing as yours. My parents died when I was five and I was an only child. I went to live with an Uncle who had hated my father so he took his hate out on me. Finally when I was old enough I ran away. It was the captain who found me and took me in." As Sagami told his story Tenchi could now see the faint scars on Sagami's body. For the first time Tenchi saw Sagami as someone else."Tenchi I envied you, because you at least have a father and grandfather. Plus you have six beautiful women all fighting for your heart." Tenchi could see tears start to fall from Sagami's face."The only thing that I want in the world is for someone to love me, to want me, and to actually care that I exist." Tenchi's heart went out to Sagami. He leaned toward Sagami and hugged him. Sagami then buried his face in Tenchi's shoulder and began to cry softly. For about a minute they stayed that way until Sagami leaned back up again. He took one of Tenchi's hands in his. His other hand began to caress Tenchi's face. Against his will Tenchi found himself leaning into Sagami's touch. Sagami then moved his hand to Tenchi's neck and he began to stroke it in a soothing way. Sagami then leaned his head down and began to bite at Tenchi's neck. "Sa...Sagami, stop." Tenchi couldn't move as his neck was attacked. Sagami continued to bite at Tenchi's neck. Inside Tenchi's mind a battle was being fought.**Why don't you push him away?**  
//I don't want to hurt him. He's been though so much.//  
**You are NOT gay! It doesn't matter if he's been hurt he shouldn't of touched you in the first place!**   
//I guess I should stop him..//  
**Yes, and hurry up before he gets the impression that you like it.**  
//Um, but, I do like it.//  
**That is entirely beside the point!**  
Tenchi gathered his strength and pushed Sagami away. It took both Tenchi and Sagami a moment to catch their breaths. "I'm sorry, Tenchi. Please forgive my rude behavior." With that said Sagami left the bath. Now Tenchi was even more confused. He had liked the touches and kisses. Suddenly something came to him. He looked and found a mirror which he knew would be there. To his horror Sagami had left a noticiable love bite on his neck. Tenchi groaned afraid to face his Dad and grandpa, they would surely notice it. Tenchi stepped out of the bath and looked around. To his relief Sagami had gotten dressed and left. He found a note saying that there was going to be a group dinner in five mintues. Tenchi quickly got dressed. He was sure that he was going to be the object of attention.He made his way to the dinning hall. There he found his dad and grandpa. Tenchi started to pray that they wouldn't see the love bite on his neck. Luckily they didn't notice it. Tenchi was chosen to sit by Kuno's side, but unfortunatly this ment he had to sit across from Sagami. Confersation at dinner was mostly about him and his fight with Kagato. All of a sudden Tenchi heard Kuno say something,"Are you sure your alright, Sagami?" Tenchi turned to see Sagami's head bowed down in shame it seemed. "I would liked to be excused, please." Tenchi could see Kuno wanted to know what was wrong with Sagami but he wisely left it alone. "You may go Sagami." Sagami got up and was about to leave when he caught Tenchi's gaze. Tenchi only saw pain and hurt in Sagami's browm eyes. Sagami bowed and left. Tenchi could feel the guilt start to rise in his heart. What had hurt Sagami so much, and what could he do to fix it?  
End Part 3  
Well considering all the reviews I decided to only finish this for the two people who want me to.Thanks to Hanyou and DaGoku64002k1 for reviewing.^_^  



	4. Chapter 4

Forevermore  
Part4  
By:PrincessWashu7  
  
Hey here I am again with another part to this annoying fic. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be so I'm just going with it. I'm also trying to make the chapters longer. So have fun.^_^You already know about the thoughts so I'm not even gonna mention them. Remember people Sagami is taller and in this a least a year older than Tenchi.^_^   
  
Tenchi took his time making his way to the room. He was a little afraid of facing Sagami. He didn't know what to say to him. Tenchi stood outside the door thinking to himself. How did he really feel about everything that had happened in his life up to that moment? Tenchi leaned his head against the door and thought to himself.//Who I'm I in love with? Ayeka, Ryoko, or maybe even Sagami.// Tenchi's thoughts then turned to the older boy. He remembered what Sagami had said to him that he just wanted someone to love him. Suddenly the thought came to Tenchi. Sagami was saying that stuff because he was in love with Tenchi!//Now I'm in trouble.// What was he supposed to do now? Tenchi began putting all his weight on the door when it opened, and considering Tenchi's luck tonight, he fell straight into Sagami's arms! "Tenchi are you okay." Tenchi swallowed and looked up towards Sagami's face. Their faces where almost touching. They were so close that with a slight move they would be kissing. Sagami decided to take advantage of the situation and leaned down and kissed Tenchi. At that moment Tenchi forgot everything he found himself swept away by the kiss. He leaned into Sagami's arms and closed his eyes. Then he felt Sagami's tongue nudge at his mouth and without even thinking about it he opened his mouth and allowed Sagami's tongue to enter. Tenchi felt a heat that he had never felt before. He moaned when Sagami began to stroke his neck in an arousing manner. Then behind them Tenchi heard gasps and a thud. To Tenchi's horror there stood Tenchi's dad and grandpa. Unfortunatly, Tenchi's dad had fainted at the sight of his son being kissed by another boy. To Sagami's horror the Captain was also present. Mouths were hanging open but no words were spoken. It came to Tenchi and Sagami's attention that they were still hanging on to each other. Blushing they seperated but before they could say anything the ground underneath them began to shake. "What the hell is going on,"Kuno yelled. A member of his staff came running towards them running," Sir we are under attack!"  
"What!"Kuno qiuckly turned to Sagami and told,"Sagami get all overnight passengers to safety, you know where to take them. Tenchi would you go with him? I think it would make everyone feel safer if they knew you where here." With that said Kuno ran towards the contrl room. "Come on Tenchi we haven't enough time to just stand around!" Tenchi began to leave with Sagami when he remebered about his father."Go on Tenchi I will take care of your father." Tenchi gave his grandfather a smile of thanks before he tuned and headed in the direction that Sagami had taken. Tenchi could see that already Sagami had gotten people up. All of a sudden there was a loud noise and Tenchi could hear screams. He continued to run towards the screams until he came out to a giant hall he gasped when he saw what had been happening. Space pirates had borded the station and had began to take stuff from the passengers. Sagami had tried to stop and had ended up getting beat up. There Sagami lay in a small puddle of blood. Tenchi couldn't help himself he found himself yelling,"Sagami!" Tenchi began to run towards Sagami when he was hit by one of the pirates. Tenchi then felt anger burn for though his veins. He took out his sword and it ignited almost immediatly. The pirate that had hit him prepared to charge at him when a familar vioce stopped them both."Tenchi" Tenchi turned and saw a familar woman step foward. "Ryoko" Tenchi couldn't believe his eyes. Ryoko stood there for a moment before she jumped in the air and into Tenchi's arms."Tenchi I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you sooo much."Ryoko began cuddling against Tenchi. For a moment Tenchi was happy that Ryoko was alive then he remembered about Sagami. He pushed himself away from Ryoko and ran to where Sagami lay. He gently picked up Sagami's head and placed it in his lap. Tenchi saw that all the blood was coming from a head wound. He took the cape he was wearing off his back and ripped into strips that he wraped around Sagami's head.(a/n remember Tenchi is wearing that cute Juri outfit.) Ryoko walked to where Tenchi was sitting a bit confused. "Tenchi, what are you doing?" Tenchi looked around untill he found a guard."You quickly run and find a nurse fast he needs to be treated as soon as possible."   
"Tenchi who is that?" Ryoko asked. "Ryoko please get rid of these other pirates. Sagami was the one that helped us get away last time remember?" Ryoko thought for a moment and then replied,"I remember. I'm sorry he got hurt and yes I will get rid of these other pirates for you." Tenchi turned his attention back to Sagami, who was waking up. "Tenchi..." tenchi placed a finger on Sagami's mouth motioning him not to talk. Sagami lifted his hand and placed it on Tenchi's cheek. Tenchi covered Sagami's hand with his own in a loving gesture. All the while a confused Ryoko watched.  
End Part4  
Yea,this part is finished!Well any comments. I'd like to thank Annie for reviewing and of course Hanyou who keeps me going and going and going and going and well you get the picture.^_^  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Forevermore  
Part 5  
By:PrincessWashu7  
Hey everyone. It seems my fingers fly when I'm writting this sucker. Now things get intersting. Of course when Ryoko is involved things are always intersting.^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Ryoko leaned against the wall of the small room Tenchi was staying in. She watched as Tenchi tenderly nursed the boy named Sagami. For some reason her insticints were telling her to be jealous of the attention that boy was getting from her Tenchi. Of course Tenchi was probably the best nurse any one would want. He always was gentle and he made sure that the injured felt as comfortable as possible. She knew this because one time Sasami had gotton a cold and Tenchi had nursed her. Ryoko really couldn't be jealous of Sasami because she was just a child so she really wasn't a threat to Tenchi's and Ryoko's relationship, but this boy was. She could see desire in his eyes when he looked at Tenchi. She knew that she would have to protect Tenchi from him. A knock on the door snaped her from her thoughts. Tenchi's father and grandfather came into the room, followed by the captain of the station. "Um, Tenchi, Sagami we have to talk about what happened early before Ryoko made her apperence." As soon as grandfather stopped talking Tenchi's dad yelled."What the HELL did you think you where doing?!" Ryoko looked at Tenchi and saw that he was blushing."Hey what happened that I don't know about?" Ryoko asked. The captain went to a desk that was in the room and pressed a few buttons on a panel."I will show you."To Tenchi and Sagami's horror a screen came up showed Tenchi leaning on a door. "I found this on survaillance. I got to before anyone else could." Ryoko didn't listen to what the captain was saying she just watched the video. She watched as someone opened the door and she jealously watched as HER Tenchi fell into Sagami's arms, but the thing that outraged her the most was when that boy kissed Tenchi. She was about to kill him when she noticed on the video that Tenchi was kissing back. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tenchi leaned into that boys emabrace and she could she he was enjoying the kiss! Tenchi knew he should be very afraid at that moment. Hell hath no wrath against a woman scorned.(a/n he he, I had to put that one in^_^) Ryoko turned to Sagami her body shaking with anger."What did you do to MY Tenchi!" Her scream rang thoughout the entire station and put fear in everone's hearts except for Sagami."Tenchi has the right to be kissed or kiss anyone he wants to you don't own him,"Sagami spoke forcefully but gently at the same time."I'm sure Tenchi would agree with me,"he said after that. Tenchi froze and got the horrible feeling that he was going to end up in the middle of this. "No Tenchi loves and cares about me!" Ryoko yelled. Tenchi knew at that moment he would have to keep both of them from killing each other. "Listen you two don't I have a say in this?"Tenchi asked. "Listen now is not the time for this fighting."Kuno interuppted."Tenchi the ship that is taking you and your family home is ready to leave so you can go home." Tenchi then decided what he had to do."Alright then Sagami if you want to you and Ryoko can come back home with us," The second Tenchi had said that he regreated it. Ryoko jumped up and hugged Tenchi."I'm sooo happy it will just be you, me and..." Ryoko was cut off when Sagami said,"and me." Ryoko growled at Sagami who had gotten up and was walking towards them."Thank you Tenchi for making me a part of your family." With said Sagami took one of Tenchi's hands and lightly kissed his fingertips. Tenchi began to blush (of course) and Ryoko began to get more angery. While Tenchi and the others began their journey back to the earth. Ayeka had already made her decison and had started back there with Sasami and Azaka and Kamidake the knights and the guardians. Mioshi and Kyonne had also started back to Earth and so had Washu. Now Tenchi was in trouble.  
End 5  
Uh oh Tenchi's now got six beautiful and one guy after his heart! He's got to keep the girls from killing each other while Sagami tries to seduce him and NANI! Sagami is actually succeding! Keep on reading beacuse things are going to get crazy.  
Sorry this part was so short, but the next part will be long so don't expect it right away. More warnings in future chapters because there will be yuri and more yaoi.Thanks to lightdragon and DaGoku64002k1 who reviewed. Also thanks goes to Hanyou who is my new fanfiction consultant, with her around I don't my fics will ever be boring.^_^  



	6. Chapter 6

Forevermore  
Part 6  
by:PrincessWashu7  
Once again I am here to bring you this darn fic. If any of you are actually injoying this fic please write a review. Now on with the fic.^_^  
  
Tenchi sighed as he got dressed for school. Unfortunatly his life was not going back to normal any time soon. Having Ryoko and Sagami here really made things weird. He ran downstairs to see what Sagami was making for breakfast. Since Sasami was no longer here Sagami took up the roll of cook in the Massaki household. Sagami really wasn't a bad cook, but Tenchi wished he wouldn't always insist that Sagami make his lunch for him. When he got downstairs Sagami and Ryoko were fighting again. Tenchi found himself always in the middle of their fights. "Good Morning." As soon as Tenchi said this Ryoko appered next to him and hugged him. "Good morning Tenchi," she said as sweetly as she could. "Ryoko I have to go I'm going to be late and have to stay after school." Ryoko let go of Tenchi and pushed him towards the door."Then get going you don't want to have to stay after today." Tenchi knew she was right. Tonight was going to be a special carnival at the shrine. Sagami met Tenchi at the door and handed him his lunch. Before Tenchi left Sagami gave him a quick kiss that always angered Ryoko. Blushing Tenchi left, his Dad always left before Tenchi did. Nobyuki was smart enough not to mess with the people fighting for his son. He knew Ryoko could kill him so he stayed away from her. Noboyuki was only glad that the other five women were not here to fight for Tenchi.(a/n pity poor noboyuki who doesn't know that the others are coming.) The carnival went off with out an incident to Tenchi's relief. Tenchi was glad that it was Friday which ment no school the next day. Tenchi slipped into the bathroom and prepared to soak in hot water.He began to clean himself when someone came into the bathroom. Praying with all his might that it wasn't Ryoko he turned and instead saw Sagami. Part of him sighed in relief but another part of thought that having Sagami here was just as bad as Ryoko. "Tenchi do mine if I join you?" Tenchi looked at Sagami and nodded his head he wondered what Sagami was going to do the bathroom was so small. Tenchi eeped when Sagami joined him in the small bath. Some how both Tenchi and Sagami fit in the small tub. Sagami sat opposite Tenchi which gave him the perfect opportunity to watch Tenchi. Tenchi found himself blushing under Sagami's feirce gaze.Tenchi looked down to avoid meeting Sagami's eyes then he heard the water moving and then felt a hand on his chin. Sagami lifted his chin so that they could gaze in each others eyes. Sagami then moved his hand to caress Tenchi's face. Tenchi once again found himself leaning towards Sagami's warmth. Sagami leaned down and took Tenchi's mouth in a feirce kiss. Tenchi found himself slowly returning the kiss. Sagami wraped his arms around Tenchi and brought him closer. Tenchi found himself enjoying the kiss. Sagami left Tenchi's mouth and began to kiss down to Tenchi's neck. When Sagami's hand began desend lower than it was supposed to Tenchi knew it was time to stop."Sagami...sstopp." At that moment Sagami began to stroke Tenchi in a erotic manner. Tenchi gasped at the sensation and found himself losing the battle of control. Sagami leaned foward and began to bite on Tenchi's ear. Tenchi heard Sagami say,"Tenchi, how I want you." Tenchi swallowed and only hoped something would happen to stop them. Unfortunatly when Sagami had once again taken Tenchi's lips in a kiss the door to the bathroom opened and in walked Ayeka. For a moment nothing happened until Ayeka started screaming. Ryoko appeared and the second she saw them she called her sword. "That's it he is soooo DEAD!!" If Tenchi hadn't gotten in her way she would of killed Sagami."What the HELL is going on? Tenchi why was that THING touching you?" Ayeka was yelling at the top of her lungs and couldn't be quited down. Washu and the others walked in behind Ayeka. The moment Washu saw what was going on she pushed Sasami out and turned to everyone."Tenchi and you boy go to bed and boy go to your OWN room. Ayeka and Ryoko get the sake and give me five minutes to change the bathroom and Ryoko will fill us in on what has happened." Ten minutes later Tenchi, Sagami, and Sasami where all in bed. Ryoko had just finished telling everyone about Sagami and how he was after Tenchi."So you mean to tell me that boy is trying to seduce our Tenchi!" Ryoko could only nod in agreement. "Ayeka where are your guardians?" Washu asked. "They are still at my ship." Washu thought for a moment then said,"Bring them here you might need them." Ayeka nodded as she leaned back in the hot springs. "What are we going to do?"Ayeka asked looking quite forlorn. "We will try to get Tenchi use to us being here again. We have to help him to remember the old times we had. If we can get Tenchi use to that again so that boy won't have a chance. Does everyone get that?" The four girls nodded their heads in unison. "We won't give up 'till Tenchi falls in love with one of us,right?"Ayeka asked. "Well of course,"Ryoko replied. "I will Tenchi!"Both Ayeka and Ryoko said at the same time. They glared at each other and was about to start fighting when Washu cut in."You two need to stop fighting. Your enemy now is that Sagami boy. You don't want him to win Tenchi do you?"   
"No!"they said together. "So I guess it's time to call a truce,Ryoko."   
"I guess so too, Ayeka" They shook hands and agreed. "Good,"Washu started,"Now tomorrow morning we will start Operation Tenchi!"  
End part 6  
In the next chapter live is going to get a little crazy for Tenchi. Why isn't Mihoshi and Kiyone trying to save Tenchi like Ryoko and Ayeka? What is going on between the knights Azaka and Kamidake? Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon.^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Forevermore  
Part 7   
by:PrincessWashu7  
Okay I hope I can get this fic done soon so keep checking here for updates. I'm hyper!!I just had two candy bars and I'm bouncing of the walls. This is good for you people because   
  
The next morning started out a bit hetic. Sagami was forced out of the house early so he wouldn't be able to give Tenchi his morning kiss. Ryoko used her surperior strength to push Sagami out the door and Washu had devised a machine that would keep Sagami out until Tenchi left. Sasami was confused, but she didn't dare ask why. Tenchi could see what the girls where trying to do but he didn't let them know that. He made sure to be extra sweet to them at breakfast. "Goodbye everyone."  
"Goodbye Tenchi. Have a nice day." Tenchi left the house and started to walk towards the bus when a voice stopped him."Tenchi." Tenchi turned around and saw Sagami standing behind him."Sagami, why aren't you inside?" Sagami chuckled as he walked towards Tenchi."Your fanclub wanted me out of their so I wouldn't be able to kiss you goodbye."   
"Well I hope they didn't hurt you..." Tenchi was cut off abrutly when Sagami kissed him. Tenchi once again found himself leaning into the kiss.   
Meanwhile in Washu's lab...  
"I have created a device that will watch Tenchi and will tell us whenever Sagami makes a move on him." As soon as Washu had finished little alarms started going off. Washu went to her computer screen a typed. A picture came up on the screen showing Tenchi and Sagami kissing. "WHAT?!" was the reaction. Ryoko, Ayeka and Washu's mouths hung opened."I guess I didn't think about Sagami going after Tenchi outside." Washu said. "Washu!"   
"Come on Ryoko let's go get that boy once and for all,"Ayeka started toward the door before Ryoko stopped her."Ayeka I wouldn't do that if I where you."  
"Why not?" Ayeka snarled."Because Tenchi would never forgive you." Ayeka stopped and thought about that for a few minutes. She sighed in defeat and sat down. The three of them watched what was happening, but both Ryoko and Ayeka were plotting on how to get rid of Sagami and to get Tenchi all to themselves. After Tenchi left Sagami went to the shrine where Tenchi's grandfather had given Sagami a job. Washu then turned off the watching machine and turned to Ayeka."What is it Washu?"   
"Ayeka how much do you know about Azaka and Kamidake the knights?"  
"Um, nothing really."Ayeka replied."Just as I thought. Ayeka have you ever heard of Jenea the swordmaker?"   
"Yes, they she was the most beautiful,talented woman and swordsmaker of all time."   
"Yes, that is true. She made tenchi, the sword that Tenchi used to kill Kagato. It has not even been challenged because it is so powerful. But Jenea was not just talented she was wise. She made tenchi so that the sword was only as powerful as the heart of the person who used it."  
"Washu I never learned how she died." Ayeka saw something pass through Washu's eyes."She would not give the Crown Prince tenchi she knew that his heart was cruel so she sealed it inside a ship, Funaho." Ryoko then interupted,"Isn't that the name of Yosho's ship?" Washu nodded.  
"Jenea made it so that only the person who would own Funaho would be able to use the sword. It remained sealed in Funaho until Yosho awakened it and was granted the sword. Unfortunatly this angered the Prince and he killed her."  
"Washu what does this have to do with Azaka and Kamidake?" Washu stood at her computer before bringing something on screen. It was a picture of Azaka and Kamidake. "I analzed this picture and found something startling. Kamidake has some kinda of shield around that is being generated by Azaka." Ryoko and Ayeka both studied the picture and could see a shield around Kamidake that was coming from Azaka. "What does it mean Washu?" Ryoko asked."I've managed to find out that the reason Kamidake has that shield around him is because his mother Jenea was cursed."   
"WHAT?!" Washu nodded her head at the two girls."That is right. Kamidake is the only son of Jenea."   
"Does anyone besides you know that Washu?" Ayeka asked."I'm sure some people did know and I'm sure Kamidake and Azaka know, but don't you want to know about the curse?" Ayeka and Ryoko nodded their heads in unison."Jenea was very beautiful and many men fell in love with her but she fell in love with another poor swordsmaker. A powerful magician had also fallen in love with Jenea but when he found out she was in love with another he put a curse on her. I searched through Juri's database and found a whole file on it. Instead of hurting her he put a different kind of curse on her. He made her and all of her future generation desirable to men. Luckily her husband loved her so much that he gave up his swordmaking magic to create a shield to protect her. When she had her baby many where surprised. Instead of having a girl like many predicted Jenea had Kamidake. Jenea was happy because she had always dreamed of having a son be a royal knight, but this made things difficult. Now little Kamidake would have to live his life with the curse. About a week after Kamidake was born Jenea was killed. Kamidake's father became stupid and I hate to think what Kamidake's life was before he became a knight." For a moment there was silence from Ryoko and Ayeka."So now you know," came a voice from behind Ayeka and Ryoko. All three turned sharply and saw Azaka standing in the door way."May I come in Washu? There might be a few things that I could fill you in on." Washu nodded and Azaka came in and took a seat."Kamidake was always innocet and kind despite the curse."   
"Azaka why doesn't the curse work on you?" Ryoko asked. "Because of the shield I made. It keeps the curse in line. I wanted to ask you Washu if you could possibly find a cure?"  
"I might be able to. I would certainly like to try. I have a question, did the curse affect Kamidake when he was little?"  
"Not really, only because Kamidake was little. But when he told me one night about a friend of his fathers that had raped him I got so mad that I found out who that man was and I killed him. I learned then that man that I had killed had been a sex crazied lunatic and was probably why the curse worked on him. I only wish that I could of done something to prevent it from happening." As Azaka said this Washu noticed something in Azaka's eyes and made a mental mote of it. "Azaka I promise that I will try to find a cure for Kamidake." After Azaka left Washu turned to Ryoko and Ayeka."Alright we know have four things to do. One keep Sagami away from Tenchi; two, make sure Tenchi falls for one of you; three, try to find a cure for Kamidake;and lastly get Azaka and Kamidake together." Ayeka and Ryoko had both seen the same look in Azaka's eyes and they agreed. "Let us begin" Washu yelled.  
End Part 7  
I want anyone who reads this to please review and tell me what you think about Kamidake's story. Hanyou I'm sorry I just couldn't keep this one 'till tomorrow. I will be posting three more parts to this soon so don't worry.^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Forevermore  
Part 8  
By:PrincessWashu7  
Well for those who don't know I'm working a bit slower than usual because I pulled a muscle in my wrist and can't type as fast. I will try to get these next few parts out though. I really don't know how long this fic will go on, but it will go on as long as I have support from you guys who are still reading this. This fic is now dedicated to Hanyou who is the one that keeps me going and going and going and going... Also I'm trying to make this easier for you guys to read'kay.^_^  
  
When Tenchi woke up the next morning the first thing he saw was Ryoko. For some reason it didn't startle him that Ryoko was in his room."Morning Tenchi! Do remember what day it is?" For a moment Tenchi's mind went blank then he remembered. Today was the day that the girls had planned to go shopping in Tokyo. Unfortunatly they were taking all the guys, since it was Sunday, and they had to get Azaka, Kamidake, and Sagami some comfortable earth clothes. At the moment they were wearing some old hand-me-downs of his fathers.  
  
"Tenchi hurry up we have to catch the train." Twenty mintues later the whole Massaki clan was on their way to Tokyo. The seating arrangement had been planned out by Washu so that Sagami would be sitting the farthest away from Tenchi, but Tenchi(being the kind boy that we know and love him as) let Sagami have the window seat and sat next to Sagami. Across from them sat Azaka and Kamidake. Of course this angered Ayeka and Ryoko but they could do nothing to stop them. The group had planned to pick up Mihoshi and Kiyonne but the two had to work first so they planned to meet up with them later. The second they entered the huge mall there was chaos.   
  
There was shouting, yelling, and almost a fight between Ayeka and Ryoko before Tenchi settled everything."Ayeka and Ryoko there is a huge sale at that huge woman store in that direction, why don't you two go and shop for a while. Meet the rest of us at the food court at twelve'kay"  
"But Tenchi what will you do?" both girls asked in unison. "I'm going to go help Azaka, Kamidake, and Sagami find some clothes. Dad has to go do some shopping of his own and so had Washu. Sasami will come with us and help us with her expert opinion. Sasami if your good and help us quickly afterwards will go to the toy store and I'll buy you some ice cream."   
  
Sasmi nodded and took Tenchi's hand, but before they could go Ryoko cut in and said "Tenchi let me go with you. I can help Azaka and Kamidake find some really good outfits." Ayeka realized what Ryoko was doing and said,"Let me go to Tenchi. Azaka and Kamidake are my guardins and I want to make sure that they will look good." Tenchi took notice that no mention of Sagami was made from either girl."Okay, but you will have to help."  
"Thank you so much Tenchi." All of them walked to a store and the second they got in the store the girls took over. Ayeka and Ryoko searched for the perfect clothes for Azaka and Kamidake. Unfortunalty Washu wasn't there to tell them what to do and after five minutes later they had lost track of Tenchi."  
  
"Sasami where is Tenchi,"Ayeka asked. "Well since you two where helping Azaka and Kamidake Sagami asked Tenchi to help him. They went to a different store together a few minutes ago."   
"What?!" For a moment there was silence from the two girls then Ryoko said,"Ayeka I feel like the biggest morron in the universe. Is that how you feel?" Ayeka could only nodd her head."Ayeka and Ryoko,"A voice called from behind them. They both turned to see Mihoshi and Kiyonne running up to them."Sorry we're late." Kiyonne said. Before Ayeka or Ryoko could say anything Sasami spoke up,"Wow Azaka and Kamidake you two look great!" All four girls turned around and beheld an amazing sight. Azaka wore black blue jeans and a tight fitting dark blue shirt. Kamidake on the other hand wore regular colored blue jeans and a red tight fitting shirt. Ryoko and Ayeka couldn't help but notice how good the pair looked."Wow you both look good."   
  
Both Azaka and Kamidake blushed at the comments. Ryoko walked around the two and she decided right then that they would make a good couple."Okay now that we know what fits you two go try on these outfits."Ayeka thrust a handful of clothes to Azaka and Kamidake and both went to change. Ryoko thought about them. Azaka was clearly a good smart man. She would have to say that Kamidake was a perfect example of a bishonen. After an hour Ayeka paid for the clothes and they left the store. The second they stepped out of the store they meet Tenchi and Sagami. Sagami wore black cloth pants and a white shirt. The rest of the day went by quickly it was nearly six-o-clock before the tired group got on the train home. Ayeka and Ryoko were to tired to care who was sitting with Tenchi. Both girls fell asleep before the train left the station. The only person that wasn't asleep by the time the train left the station was Washu. Nobyuki was spread out in one seat and Ayeka and Ryoko had fallen asleep leaning against each other. Sasami was sleeping on Washu's shoulder. Kamidake had fallen asleep first his head leaning against Azaka. Azaka had fallen asleep right after Kamidake his head leaned back so not to disturb his younger partner. Washu looked and saw that Tenchi had also fallen asleep. Sagami had lifted up the arm rest and had leaned his body in a slanted postion against the chair. This caused Tenchi to fall asleep with his head lying on Sagami's chest. Washu couldn't help but think how much Sagami was trying to get Tenchi. Maybe he really did care for him, but that Washu would find out later. Washu reached into her pocket and found the piece of paper that had been given to her. She had managed to find and exiled Jurian that knew all about the curse that Kamidake was under. Hopefully with this information she could find a cure.  
End Part 8  
Well how do feel about this part? Please review and tell me some ideas if you have any.^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9

Forevermore   
Part 9  
By:PrincessWashu7  
Well let's see how long this thing will go on.^_^  
  
For a few days everything in the Massaki household was normal. Well kinda normal. Okay things were as crazy as ever. Tenchi's school had a dance coming up and there was fighting over who Tenchi would take. Breakfast had been tense and Tenchi had the sense to go to school early. Sagami gave Tenchi his morning kiss which enraged Ayeka and Ryoko. Sasami had asked Washu to help her clean the dishes. While they were doing this Sasami asked Washu,"Washu, why do Ayeka and Ryoko get mad when Sagami kisses Tenchi? I think it is sweet the way Sagami loves him all the time." For a moment Washu didn't know what to say. "Well, Ayeka and Ryoko really aren't thinking about Tenchi's feelings. They are thinking about how much they love Tenchi. Sagami is trying to get Tenchi to fall in love with him. With all these people chasing after him I guess that Tenchi must be a little confused." After they finished Washu sought out Azaka and Kamidake. "Azaka, Kamidake I would like to do some reserch on you and your powers. Is it okay if I examine you two?"   
  
"Sure, Washu" Washu looked and caught the look in Azaka's eyes. They had disscussed this last night. Washu would pretend to be examining Kamidake but she would really be collecting data to find a cure to the curse. After Kamidake had been examined she asked if Kamidake would leave and help Sasami with lunch. The moment after Kamidake had left Azaka turned to Washu and asked,"Well?"   
"Patiance Azaka I'm just one genius. It will take me a while so would you bring lunch to me." Azaka nodded and left his mind a whirl with several thoughts. The most of important one told him to pray that Washu would find a cure for Kamidake. He walked out to the kichten and he had expected to find Kamidake with Sasami, but instead he found an empty kichten. He found a note on the counter that said.  
Dear Azaka and Washu,  
Sasami and I have gone down to the pond near the shrine to swim for a little while. Please join us when you can.  
-Kamidake and Sasami  
  
Azaka tried to hold in a smile. Kamidake knew just how to make Sasami happy. He would make a wonderful father someday. For some reason at that thought Azaka felt himself get a little sad. Something had happened the day Kamidake had turned seventeen. Azaka had noticed how many different servent girls had crushes on him. How nice Kamidake looked with his hair down and small things like that. All the time that they had spent a sleep Azaka had dreamt of Kamidake. He had already knew of his feelings for the younger boy but now he knew there was no way Kamidake would ever love him back. He had also seen a small look in Sasami's eyes the first time they met. Kamidake had given her the look that had melted hearts, including Azaka's. Maybe Sasami and Kamidake would marry when the she was old enough. Marriage to a knight was not looked down upon. Azaka decided to pack a quick picnic lunch and asked Ryoko and Ayeka to come too. After Azaka had given Washu some food he and Ryoko and Ayeka had left to join Kamidake and Sasami.   
  
When they got there Kamidake and Sasami were trying to get Ryo-oki wet by splashing water around. Unfortunatly Sasami's aim was terrible so she ended up hitting Ayeka instead. When Ryoko started laughing the two started fighting. Luckily Sasami was smart enough to serve lunch then so that no one would get hurt. Sasami was wearing a cute new bathing suit and Kamidake was wearing swimming trunks. Azaka caught himself before he started staring. He had to admit Kamidake looked good! While everyone ate Azaka found himself once again staring at Kamidake.  
That night dinner was very tense. Washu could see that in any moment Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sagami could start fighting. Just when it seemed that World WarIII would start Washu got an idea. "Alright it seems that you guys have to decide who will go with Tenchi to his dance, right?" Everyone nodded their heads in unison. "Well I have a brillant idea. Everyone to the my lab!" A few minutes later...   
  
"Alright this is how it is gonna work. I will have three small cameras follow you three around. The first person who gets Tenchi to kiss them on the lips out of his own free will take him to the dance, okay."   
"That's fine with me," Sagami said. Ayeka and Ryoko looked at each and nodded."So we will begin this tomorrow. Tenchi the person who you kiss will also most likely be the one that you are in love with. This will give you a chance to sort out your feelings." After Washu had finished talking she looked towards Tenchi, he looked just slightly dazed after he heard this."So everyone get a good night sleep and tomorrow the games begin!!"  
End Part 9  
He he he I bet you didn't see that coming.^_^ In the next chapter the games will begin and so will the dance. Who will Tenchi take? Come on people I think you know ME by now.^_- 


	10. Chapter 10 Last Ch.

Forevermore   
Part 10  
by:PrincessWashu7 A*K*A Sarah-chan  
A/N This is the last chapter in this series, but it won't be the last Tenchi fic that I write. After I finish this Growing Love and Baby Crisis I will mostly work on orginals to sharpen my writing skills. When I am convinced that I can do justice to a true Tenchi yaoi fic, then I will write one, but until then I will try to improve my writing. Bare with me.^_^   
  
And as I have said already, the next day started out hetic. Ayeka, Ryoko, and Sagami argued about who was going to make Tenchi's breakfast. While they were arguing Sasami made Tenchi's breakfast, and Tenchi left for school. Only when they heard the door slam did they realize that Tenchi had left. They each huffed and went to doing their daily activites. When Tenchi came home he saw all three standing there waiting for him. It was then he realized how comlicated this all was. He went straight to Washu's lab after quickly doging and running away from Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sagami. Washu sat surrounded by monitors on all sides. Tenchi could see himself in every monitor.  
  
"What is it Tenchi? Stressed out already?" Tenchi nodded his head."Yeah, I am all ready tired of this so much." Well I have a new invention that I think will help you relax. It's called the Relaxer and it is the invention that will do the most good around here."  
"The Relaxer?"   
"Uh huh. It is a large tube that holds a substance that I created. It is like soaking in a hot springs but you are totally submerged and you can breath underwater. I need someone to try it out do you think you could give it a try?"   
"Sure why not. I could use some rest."   
"Just go get a towel on and get in. I have to go help your grandfather with something at the shrine so be careful."  
"Okay, little Washu."  
  
Washu was right. It felt like Tenchi was floating in warm space. His thoughts began to turn to everything that had been happening. After Kagato was destroyed there was some confusion about who was going to be the new Emperor. Some had suggested him but he was against that. It seemed like Ayeka would take the throne but now she was back here. She had told everyone that the Holy Council was trying to find the right canidate. Tenchi then found himself remembering himself ask about the Emperor and his wifes. "Well, the Emperor can have as many wifes or husbands, as long as they are able to help him in his leadership. If they are good leaders and they are trustworthy, the Emperor may have up to twenty wives!"  
  
//I wonder if it would be possible to...// After an hour of soaking Tenchi had finally decided what to do. He got out and got dressed. The first thing that he saw when he came out of Washu's lab was Ayeka, Ryoko, and Sagami all looking disapointed. "What is going on?" All at once all three of the started to talk at once. Tenchi couldn't understand a word that was being said. "Will you three SHUT UP!!" They stopped talking imeddiatly after Washu had yelled. "Tenchi your school just called the dance had been cancelled because something happened at the school. So you lucked out. Also it looks like Ayeka and Sasami will be leaving soon."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because there is no one else to take the place of Emperor so Ayeka must find a husband and get married in two weeks or she forfiets her right to the crown." Tenchi stood speechless. His mind became a whirl as the thoughts that he had before came to him again. The crazy ideas that he had dismissed earlier didn't seem so crazy.   
  
That night he layed in bed trying to decide on what to do. Was he willing to give his life? He remembered how much he had missed everyone when they weren't there. Yes, he was willing and he wanted to. That morning everyone was gathered a the table eating, what seemed like a their last breakfast together when Tenchi came downstairs."Everyone I have made a decsion. We are all going to Juri. I want to talk with the Holy Coucil." Everyone looked dumfounded for a moment until they all said in one voice,"Yeah!" For an hour there was nothing but chaos in the Massaki household. Finally everyone had all their stuff packed and Washu shrank the house and put it in Ugami's cargo hold again. Tenchi made triple sure that there was enough food for all of them, so that they didn't starve again.   
  
At last after a few minute delays Ugami left the Earth and headed for the planet Juri. Without having to hide and be chased it would take them a week to get there. The first day passed without any incidents but slowly everyone started wondering why Tenchi had decided to go. It seemed like a spur of the moment thing but everyone wondered why? Each person came up with there own reason. Ayeka and Ryoko had convinced themsleves that Tenchi had wanted to marry them, while Sasami really didn't care. Azaka and Kamidake thought it had something to do with Sagami. Sagami decided that he would trust Tenchi. When they came to the same station that they had meet Sagami only a few months before they had to stay for a little while.  
  
Kuno stood waiting to meet them. "Hello Lord Tenchi, Princess Ayeka and Sasami, and Sagami. It is nice to see you all again. Sagami have you been taking good care of Lord Tenchi?" For some reason Sagami blushed at this remark. "Where are all of you heading?" Kuno asked. "We are heading for Juri I want to personally speak with the Holy Council."  
"Is that so well then you better get going you have little time right Ayeka?"   
"That is right, and thank you uncle for helping us before."  
"There was nothing to it Ayeka. I'll tell them to get everything ready for you to go." An hour later they continued their journey. Azaka and Kamidake sat on the porch which overlooked space. "Azaka what do you think Tenchi has in mind?"  
"I don't know Kamidake we will just have to wait and see." For a moment there was silence before Kamidake said,"Azaka what do you think will happen to us if Ayeka does get married and becomes Queen."  
"Why are you worried, Kamidake?"   
"Because what if her husband doesn't like us? What if he wants new knights? What if..."  
"What if when we get to Juri it won't be there?" Azaka said sarcasticlly. Kamidake got a hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry Kamidake. I am worried too, but we need to have faith in the Princess."  
"Alright Azaka."  
  
Finally the travelers reached their destination. At first everyone thought that Ayeka was back to marry and take the throne everyone was surprised when the boy who defeated Kagato asked..no..demanded to see the Holy Council at once. Although there were some doubts Tenchi and the others would be allowed to see the Holy Council. Right before they went in Ryoko decided to be her usual blunt self."Tenchi what are you planning to do?" Everyone stood still and waited for Tenchi's answer. He just said,"You will find out soon." Ryoko didn't looked satisfied with the answer she got but she decided to shut up and wait. They were lead into the room one at a time until everyone was in. Tenchi stood before them looking so small and helpless up against the huge numbers of the Council.   
  
"Members of the Juri Holy Council I give you Lord Tenchi." As soon as he was announced Tenchi walked to the podium to speak. "Members of the Council I have asked for an audience today because it has come to my attention that one of the girls under my protection is under a predicament. As you have commanded Ayeka has only one more week until she forfeits her right to the throne. For the longest time I could not come to a descion about all that has happened in my life until this point. Finally I have come to an understanding with myself. I will become the next Emperor of Juri."  
"WHAT?!" came the reply from behind Tenchi and the Council members were buzzing. "I will, also, marry the Princess Ayeka and Sasami when she comes of age." Ayeka looked as if she were going to burst from happiness while Ryoko looked as she were about to kill Ayeka. "In additon to marring Ayeka and Sasmi, I will also wed the two galaxy police detectives, Mihoshi and Kyionne, the genius Washu and the space pirate Ryoko."   
  
Sagami looked as if someone had just killed him. "And a boy who helped us escape from the Juri military when we were fugitives. His name is Sagami." Ayeka and Ryoko looked annoyed, but Sagami looked the happiest he had ever. " These are terms that I will agree on. I will marry these seven people and they will help me to rule Juri, except Ryoko." Tenchi could here the "Hey!" from Ryoko, and he couldn't help but smile. "Since I know very little about Juri I know it will help if I have more than one spouse to help me rule. I believe I have already demonstrated my abilities with the Juri power when I defeated Kagato so I await your decsion." With that said Tenchi turned and saw everyone standing there. Ayeka, Ryoko, and Mihoshi were in tears, and so was Sasami. Kyionne was trying to keep from crying. Washu just stood looking happy as did Sagami. Noboyuki looked dazed and Kasuhito looked proud. Azaka and Kamidake also looked like they were going to start glowing with pride.   
  
"Come on everyone let's get some rest." No one spoke a word to that night and Tenchi was glad that the girls and Sagami had finally learned when to leave him alone. As they stood outside the room where the Holy Council met the silence was strange. Tenchi knew that everyone was still in shock about yesterday. When they stood in front of the Holy Council he felt Sasami take his left hand, while Sagami took his right. Washu took Sagami's free hand and she held on tight to Ryoko. Ayeka joined Sasami and so did Kyionne and Mihoshi. "We the Council have heard your request. At first we were in doubt that you could handle being the Emperor but then we remember that you were able to get passed the Juri military, the Galaxly Police, and Kagato. Those deeds alone convinced us. The new Emperor of the planet Juri is Tenchi Massaki."   
And in one voice the girls and Sagami said,"YEAH!!!!"  
  
*******************  
(Tenchi's POV)   
  
It's been 6 months since the desicion was made that I would be the new Emperor. Time seemed to of fly so fast since then. I am happily married to Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, Kyionne, Mihoshi, and Sagami. Each had their own wedding on different days in alphabetical order.(It was the only way I could keep track.) And we won't dicuss the wedding nights. The girls have all taken their new positions seriously, even Mihoshi. Kyionne and Mihoshi are now in charge of the Galaxy Police. Ayeka is very helpful as the Regent of Juri. Ryoko, to everyone's surprise is very helpful at capturing space pirates. Washu has strengthen the Juri miltitary and is working with Sasami to help improve the schools. Sasami had come up with some great ideas that Washu is willing to try. They make a good team. Sagami helps me alot by traveling with me and being my bodyguard in a way. He has helped in making better defense systems and satillites.   
  
As it must happen in most marriages all five girls are pregnant. Washu imeddiatly created a machine that would tell us if it were to be a boy or girl. Imagine are surprise when we found out that all five were carring girls. The adive council has already begun to worry that I won't have an heir. So after listening to them I finally said if there was a way to have a boy I would gladly have the baby myself. Unfortunatly I shouldn't of said this around Washu. Although I still don't know how she altered my body and two months ago I found out I was pregnant with Sagami's child and it's a boy. After fainting I found out that Ayeka and Ryoko were fuming that it would be Sagami's boy that inheirted the throne. I try to stay out of their arguments. Now you see why I need a sort of bodyguard.   
  
When we weren't pregnant there were arguments every night over who I would sleep with I just sat back and let them argue. It would usually end in paper, scissor, rock. Sagami would usally win despite Ayeka and Ryoko's efforts. Everyone paired up actually and I guess keep themslves happy thought if I think about I might get a nosebleed. Right now we are all sitting in a recreation of the Massaki living room. Washu is showing us her new interplanetary radio that can pick up music from Earth. At first all we can hear is static then slowly we can hear the sofest music. Then a woman starts singing...  
  
Feel the wind  
Feel the sun  
And our new day in paradise has only begun  
On the sand by the sea  
It's peaceful oasis made for you and for me  
Take my hand...  
  
This place was always waiting  
This beauty all around us  
The air intoxicating  
Just like the love that found us  
  
Let's forget who we've been  
And give in to the dream  
Maybe life is a song  
That's how it seems...  
  
And forevermore we'll hear the music play  
Yes forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way  
And forevermore we'll know the melody  
We will sing forevermore, just like the peaceful sea  
  
Past the clouds  
Past the sky  
We can only imagine what great mysteries lie  
Other moons  
Other stars  
Close your eyes and together we'll go wandering far  
Take my hand...  
  
This miracle's undying  
It never will forsake us  
We'll always keep on flying  
Wherever love may take us  
  
Let's forget who we've been  
And give in to the dream  
Maybe life is a song  
That's how it seems...  
  
And forevermore we'll hear the music play  
Yes forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way  
And forevermore we'll know the melody  
We will sing forevermore, just like the peaceful sea  
  
Everyone sat back and looked totally relaxed. After the song was over Sasami grabbed my hand and said,"Tenchi for some reason that somg reminds me of us."   
"Really Sasami?"  
I watch as Ayeka, Ryoko and Sagami start paper, scissor, rock to see which of them I'll be sleeping with tonight. Mihoshi is sleeping on Kyionne's shoulder. While Azaka and Kamidake snuggled by the corner. It was an amazement to almost everyone when the two knghts finally confessed their love for each other. Ever since then they used every moment to spend time with each other. Washu is showing Sasami the plans for the new school room that they had come up with. And a mew song is blaring on the radio. I think the DJ said it was called I am a Pionner. I guess your right Sasami.  
  
And forevermore we'll hear the music play  
Yes forevermore I'll take you in my arms this way  
And forevermore we'll know the melody  
We will sing forevermore, just like the peaceful sea  
  
I guess your right.  
  
***owari***  
  
I DID IT!! And got it done before Christmas!! Guess you guys didn't see that coming did you.^_^ Well, tell me what you think. I originally wanted to use the Japanese lyrics but I couldn't find them so I had to settle with the English. Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!^_^ 


End file.
